I never thought it would be you
by lovlyangl
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? Let's find out as Don and Mac discover together that love can indeed heal the deepest of wounds. *Mild Slash* Rated M/Reviews welcome.


**I never thought it would be you**

**  
A Story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these characters, Just the story.**

**What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? Watch as Don and Mac discover their feelings for one another in the most sensual of ways.**

**............................................................................................  
**

New York...

It was hard night for Mac as he stood behind the window with Don listening to Stella question the suspect. He had just received a Dear John letter from Peyton.

"Mac..what's going on?" asked Don. "You seem lost. Are you still not sleeping?"

"No. I received a letter from Peyton today. She's decided that it's best for us not to continue our relationship. She's taken a job in England. She said her life is there. Just as mine is here."

Taking his hand Don touched Mac's cheek. He was not sure why. But he had always had feelings for Mac that went beyond friendship.

"I'm really sorry Mac."

Mac looked at Don with confusion. Even though he could feel the warmth of Don's hand, he wasn't sure why his heart was racing. Breaking the contact Don apologized.

"Sorry Mac." whispered Don.

Turning to leave the interrogation room, Mac went to the only place that brought him comfort.

......................................

Meanwhile...

Don needed to talk to Mac. It was important that he made sure he was okay. Walking into Mac's office Don seen a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up he read the letter from Peyton. Running from the station he knew where Mac would be.

When Don arrived he seen Mac up on stage playing his bass.

Sitting down Mac gave him a small smile. When Mac was done with his set he joined Don at the table.

"Don...what brings you here?" asked Mac.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay Mac. How you doing?" asked Don.

"Alright I guess. Why?" asked Mac.

Mac could feel his heart race from Don's closeness. Why? he wasn't sure. Not wanting to accept what he was feeling. He just sat and drank his beer.

"Listen Mac. I know how hard it is to lose someone you think you'll spend the rest of your life with." said Don. "I felt the same way after Danny made his choice."

It didn't bother Mac that Don prefered both men and women. He just wished he could understand why he was feeling these feelings towards Don. He had been married, he had had a girlfriend, he knew he was always attracted to the opposite sex. So why the hell was he so attracted to Don?

Not wishing to explore or face his feelings Mac told Don goodnight and left the bar.

Arriving at home Mac took off his clothes and headed into the shower when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" asked Mac.

"Mac..it's Don. Please let me in. I don't want you shutting everyone out. You need to talk about you and Peyton."

Sighing deep, Mac opened his door and leaned on the rim causing Don to lose his train thought when he seen Mac in nothing but his Hanes.

_"God.... so sexy,"_ Don thought to himself as he noticed Mac's shaft through his Hanes. Trying to ignore his growing erection Don sighed as Mac invited him in.

Sitting on the couch Mac joined him as he said...

"There's really nothing to talk about Don. It's over. I understand Peyton's decision."

"I know that Mac. But you must be hurting. You can't let her go that easy." said Don.

"I can and I have Don. It's over, understand?" asked Mac.

Getting up Mac tried to walk away when Don grabbed his arm.

"Let go Don. I don't want to go down this road with you." said Mac.

"I can't Mac. Not when it's tearing you up inside. I hate seeing you in pain. When you hurt, I hurt." said Don.

Mac was shocked, he couldn't get his heart to stop racing along with his nerves that refused to settle at Don's closeness.

Don could feel Mac's pulse through his wrist. Letting him know that his closeness was affecting him. Moving in closer Don took his fingers and placed then under Mac's chin. The looking into his eyes he seen the passion as Mac's eyes went dark, dangerous.

_"Don't do this Don"__..._ whispered Mac.

_"Do what Mac? Touch you? Make you crave me the way I'm craving for you?"_ asked Don.

Mac could feel his body respond to Don's words. He could feel his shaft become erect as Don moved in, just a whisper away from his lips.

_"Please Don... don't do..."_

Before Mac could finish his words Don softly, sensually touched his lips to Mac's. Leaving them both lost in tempations of heated sin. Such need Mac never knew existed with Don. Stroking his tongue across Don's he fell into the kiss touching Don's tongue with his as he softly sighed into Don's soul.

Wrapping his hands around Mac's waist Don pulled him in closer grinding shaft against shaft, as he took Mac into his foreign world of passion. Lowering his hand Don caressed Mac's shaft, placing his long fingers around his swollen length, stroking, rubbing as Mac came apart in his arms.

_"This... isn't... right... Don" _he groaned out._ "We shouldn't be doing this."_ said Mac.

Such passion was burning Mac to explore with Don. But his mind was screaming "no this isn't right."

Finally allowing his heart to open Mac touched Don the way he was touching him. Then lowering each other to the floor Don worked his way down Mac's chest and waist till he got to the very heat him. Wrapping his hand around Mac's thick shaft he worked him deep sending Mac into his first orgasm.

Hearing Mac's erotic grunt of passion left Don to pull him up toward his chest and rain kisses across his neck while still plunging clothes on boxers. So much manly passion was tearing Mac apart as he came undone in Don's love.

Reaching his hand down Mac stroked Don's length as he had done to him, wanting to feel him release like he had earlier. Wrapping his thick fingers around him Mac felt Don pulsate as he poured his warm cum onto Mac's hand.

Carefully releasing his hand from Don's shaft they rolled over in each others arms and softly kissed.

_"Are you okay Mac?"_ Don whispered.

_"Mhm... I never realized. I never felt this kind of pleasure with anyone. Never knew it existed until you showed me Don. Showed me what it really felt like to be loved by someone who you thought of no more then a friend." _said Mac.

"You know Mac. What we shared tonight doesn't have to end." said Don. "I've always known that one day we would be here. Here wrapped in each others arms, each others passion." said Don.

Knowing where they now stood Mac placed his hand on Don's face and pulled him in closer as he whispered...

_"Again Don. I want us to touch each other again. I need to experience all you have to offer. Teach me Don. Teach me how to love you."_

With no more words given Don did love Mac again. Loved him so sensually that they fell asleep wrapped in each others passion.

**End**


End file.
